Bali Versus Anzu: Arguing with a God
by Airheadninja
Summary: It's that special one-shot for An Historic Discovery fans! This is it, when Bali confronts Anzu and tells her to back off! Oooh, the fun that ensues is fantastic! AtemxOC


**Hello fans, and welcome to the little side story for An Historic Discovery, nowadays with more discoveries than the Discovery Channel. Anyways, hope all is well in the realm of life. I hope none of you are going to the shadow realm. Cuz that would suck... a whole lot.**

**I do not own YGO! for Pete's sake! What, did you think I suddenly morphed into Takahashi Kazuki? No way! I don't own the Discovery Channel either!**

**A MESSAGE TO YOU ALL! This is NOT what the ending of the story will actually be like! It originally was, but I changed my mind because I got a better idea that fit better! This is all hypothetical! You guys have yet to see what I have in store, this is just some fun I made a while ago (seriously, I think I wrote it six months ago). So don't think there are any spoilers. There used to be, but I changed the ending I'm gonna do so there aren't any anymore! **

**With that, enjoy!**

* * *

There were many stories swirling around about the Pharaoh's ancient lover, Queen Bali. Grandpa Mutou talked about her all of the time, from his days as an archaeologist.

"Even Nefertiti and Cleopatra pale in comparison to the descriptions of Queen Bali. Punnily enough, Bali was pale-skinned herself, something very rare back then. But after the battle, she disappeared along with the Pharaoh. The stories left in official palace records say that she ascended to heaven as a goddess, leaving her children behind." He had described, and Anzu couldn't help but let her heartbeat quicken as she walked home.

All of the times the Pharaoh had saved her, had conversed with her and depended on her suddenly seemed to make sense. There had to be a reason to it all! Not to mention the fact that Anzu oh so desperately wanted it to be true!

"Maybe _I'm _the reincarnation of Queen Bali, which is why I have feelings for the Pharaoh!" She thought, stopping to look up dramatically to the sky and clench a hand to her chest. Finally, something to explain her emotions!

"Finally, something that will keep him here with me! This is the best news I've ever discovered!" Anzu giggled, adding a slight skipping effect to her step.

Perhaps the next time she met with her friends she would explain her hypothesis and-

"Okay, really? I haven't been with him for awhile and someone _else _decides they're suddenly me? What is this world coming to?" A woman called out, approaching Anzu like they were about to be engrossed in an everyday conversation. The woman was pale-skinned, but glowed a color of gold, and was wearing some of the most splendorous clothing that seemed of a more antique style. The woman had a sharp green gaze and beautiful dark hair. Though Anzu was slightly distracted by the fact that this woman wasn't sending her the nicest of vibes, even if she was smiling calmly.

"And just so you know, you can't be my reincarnation because I never died. And you're not a part of me either, you're way too friendly for that."

"W-Who are you?" Anzu stuttered, backing up nervously. The woman frowned slightly.

"Seriously? You're stupider than I imagined. But that, I suppose, is explained by the fact that you are in no way related to me. And thank goodness for that." The woman insulted, her tone light and condescending. Anzu glared but realized who she was staring at.

"You can't be..." Anzu muttered, and a mean grin came to the woman's face.

"Oh yes I can. I am Queen Bali, daughter of Ra and sister to Ma'at (most notably), Master of the Winged Dragon, Champion of Egypt, Goddess of the Spirit, the Mehdji and warfare, wielder of the Bloody God Sword and Arrows of Light, and most importantly, Great Royal_ Wife _of the Nameless Pharaoh, Atem. I'm not just his lover, you know. I have many roles I must carry out, a responsibility that he understands. Most unlike you." Bali introduced mockingly, enjoying herself thoroughly.

"He didn't remember you for a long time, you know." Anzu cut in, but Bali sighed slightly.

"Yes, of course I know. I was the last one he talked to before he sealed himself away. Atem told me to stay safe with our children and to carry on in peace, as well as to remember his name."

"You knew his name for this entire ordeal?"

"How could I ever forget? For 5,000 years I have waited in the heavens for him to return, and for him to regain his memories. Surely my name isn't a recent finding." Bali pointed out, and Anzu had to concede a nod.

"Atem, before his memories returned, always said he had dreams of you, just flashes of his past. He even said once that his heart ached for you even though he didn't know who you were."

"Bet that made you jealous, huh girly?"

"Rrg, my name is Anzu!"

"I know, I just feel the need to proclaim my dominance. I'm not jealous, of course. I can see why you've fallen for him, just as I did long ago..." Bali's voice faded in remembrance. Anzu's glare softened slightly until Bali snapped to focus again.

"But Atem and I have a bond that goes much longer and deeper than some little crush." Bali finished, a scowl coming to her face.

"Maybe I'd believe that if you had tried to help him! Where were you in the past years that he's been trying to regain his memory?" Anzu snapped, and Bali nodded, as if in a political debate and considering an audience question.

"You make an excellent point, but my responsibilities go way over your head into things so complex your mind would shrink away. And I'm not being condescending about that. There are rules about what I can and cannot do. I can't intervene in something he has to do himself, along with our descendant,"

"Your descendant?"

"Yugi. I created an atavism way back then, and waited for what I was looking for. It started up again with his grandfather, but was fully regenerated within Yugi."

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you didn't help!"

"I tried, you moron! When the Winged Dragon of Ra was in the hands of that dark mass (Malik!), what happened when it was called to attack?" Bali questioned, raging while being indignant. Anzu's eyebrows brushed her hairline.

"It... hesitated... Like it was trying to defy the command!" She remembered.

"That was me. And even that was stretching the rules! Now, if you think that he needs to move on and find another woman, you will face me in combat. And not one of these modern card games that are arguably the stupidest things I've ever seen, a real fight. I doubt you could win. Your screams for mercy would be pitiful. I hate little girls like you who push themselves onto people and then act the victim." Bali threatened, her aura glowing golden around her, making her seem even scarier than before. Anzu swallowed with difficulty.

"How are you so sure I do have feelings for Atem?" Anzu posed, and Bali snorted. Thankfully for Anzu, Bali's aura calmed.

"I'm no fool, and I'm not oblivious. Personally, I feel I have the right to threaten you like this, as you seem to have an affinity to stare at him, and fantasize. Well let me tell you what, in your modern proverbial nonsense; I tapped that in ways you never knew existed, and are still too young and naive to hear."

Anzu's face flushed bright red, and she felt ashamed all of a sudden. Bali sensed it and immediately pounced on the chance.

"Oh, so now you're realizing how gross you're being, pushing yourself on a married man who proclaimed in front of his entire nation that I would be the only woman he would ever love? Some sense finally comes! It's no different than being in a modern affair, and I know that you think that that is as nasty as what I believe. That's partially why Atem only married me."

"Okay, so you're his spouse. What if he doesn't want you anymore?"

"Um, you said yourself that he had dreams about me, even though he didn't remember who I was. Besides, I can feel his emotions now, and I know that the thing he is most looking forward to when he returns to all of us in the spirit world is seeing me and Femi and Sefu. You know, our **children**. He loves us very much. The twins stayed in the forms of children and sealed themselves away for when he returns so he may experience his own family." Bali argued, every word out of her mouth the truth. She hadn't truly seen her son and daughter for ages, and she missed them as a mother would.

"Well look who the center of the pity party is." Anzu spat, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me? I am not asking for your pity, or anyone else's. I want you to back off, because fight or no fight, you will lose out to me. In your heart of hearts, you know that as well as anyone." Bali pointed out poignantly, and Anzu sighed with defeat.

"But do you know how hard this is?" Anzu asked, but realized how stupid a question that was to ask in front of Bali.

"Of course I do. Before Atem, there were men who I could look at but never touch. I touched one, one time and got into deep trouble you know. That was when I still lived in my birth era." Bali replied, though without spite which surprised Anzu.

"You're being nice to me?"

"Why not? I've gotten my point across. Now you tell Atem to hurry on up home, because I'll be waiting!" Bali waved with an arrogant smile and snapped her fingers, disappearing before Anzu could protest.

* * *

*Later that day*

Anzu had gone home and researched the hell out of anything about Bali and Atem. She pieced her findings together with the story Grandpa had told them. Anzu made a decision right then.

"I have to give that message to Atem, even if Bali was only joking back there." Anzu thought, pulling on good running shoes (for once) and racing out the door of her home. It didn't take her long to get to the game shop, and Grandpa let her in when she knocked.

"Anzu, what are you doing here? Is something the matter?" Grandpa asked, noticing how much of a hurry Anzu was in. Yugi appeared beside him instantaneously (adorable!).

"Yeah, Grandpa and I found a diary of a famous archaeologist from the nineteen twenties and eventually there's a whole bunch of stuff about a girl named Bali!" Yugi exclaimed, smiling with excitement at such a new development. Anzu snapped her head up in surprise.

"Can we look at it then?"

"Well of course!" Grandpa replied. The trio went back into the family room after Anzu removed her shoes and Grandpa brought out an old, leather-bound book filled with papers between the normal pages. They all sat on the sofa, Grandpa taking the middle seat. He opened the diary to the relevant page while talking.

"I knew this archaeologist for awhile before she died. Dr. O'Connell was a brilliant woman, and for some reason, she decided to give me her journal because she knew I had found the Millennium Puzzle. Ah, here it is." Grandpa finished, and held up an old photograph with three figures in it. Yugi and Anzu leaned in closer to see it.

"On the left is Dr. O'Connell's husband, on the right is Dr. O'Connell, and in the middle-"

"That's Bali!" Anzu exclaimed, having recognized her. Grandpa and Yugi gave astonished expressions.

"How did you know Anzu?" Yugi inquired.

"I'll explain later. What more do we know about Bali?" Anzu brushed off, determined to find out as much of Bali's story as she could.

"Well, this photo was taken on her eighteenth birthday in October nineteen thirty-four, which means she was born in 1916. Dr. O'Connell says here that she was born in Illinois, in the United States. Her mother died when she was ten in a tomb that collapsed while they were exploring. From what I gather, Bali had been shattered by this event and though having claimed hatred for Egypt, became an archaeologist..." Grandpa started, and for nearly an hour they scanned through the journal, learning the entirety of Bali's story. When Grandpa was done, he gently closed the book and yawned.

"I believe that's enough for tonight. We got basically everything about Bali out in the open." Grandpa said standing stiffly, making his way upstairs to retire.

"Good night Grandpa!" Yugi called, and turned to Anzu cheerfully.

"It's pretty weird to think that Bali went back in time and that she was the daughter of Ra the entire time. Atem probably misses her a lot. It must be why he's been so quiet." Yugi rambled, but Anzu interrupted.

"Yugi, do you think I could talk to the Pharaoh quick?" Anzu asked her short friend, and Yugi looked unsure. He held the puzzle in his hands and stared.

"I don't know, the Pharaoh seems really tired."

"But Yugi, it's a really important message! I wouldn't have come back and asked if it wasn't!" Anzu whined, though it was out of urgency that she did. Yugi's eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

"Okay, if you say so." Yugi replied, and his voice faded as the two switched. Atem stood before Anzu with a tired but kind smile.

"Is there something wrong?" He inquired and Anzu shook her head.

"Bali came to me today while I was walking home. I just felt that I should tell you that she's waiting for you in the Spirit World. She can't visit you because of some stupid laws." Anzu choked out, beginning to cry as she realized how tragic a love story he and Bali had gone through together. Atem had brightened at the mention of Bali, and he patted Anzu's shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you, Anzu. I feel much better now. I was uncertain as to whether she had moved on or not." Atem admitted, and Anzu sniffed, wiping away some of the tears only to have more spill in their place.

"I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you doubt Bali." Anzu apologized, and Atem graced her shoulder with his hand gently.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You have been a great friend to me. I will miss all of you, but I can't help but think about my family, and how much I've let them down by not being there." Atem explained, and Anzu nodded in understanding. She smiled slightly.

"You're going to make one heck of a cool dad."

"I hope so." Atem laughed, and a light shone.

"Anzu, did Atem make you cry?" Yugi's voice sounded, signaling the switch.

"No Yugi, but it's just so sad!"

"What is? Why don't you tell me. You did say that something happened to you with Bali." Yugi suggested, letting her sit down in a cozy chair while he decided to sit and listen to everything Anzu had to say. As Anzu went on, her mind ringed with the familiar voice of Bali:

"Thanks, Anzu. I didn't expect that out of you, but you're better than I thought. I hope you find someone in the future. Good luck with your dream, and be careful: People in New York City are intense." she thanked, and left immediately. Anzu paused in her narrative and gazed at Yugi, who looked confused. Anzu smiled.

"Sorry, just a weird thought. Anyway..."

-End-

* * *

**This was admittedly fun to write. You even learned from it too! And don't you think Bali evolved into an enigma somewhat comparable to Ra? Seems relevant, as they are father and daughter! I hope you all liked it! You can review to tell me if you did or not... ~_^**


End file.
